A Different World
by Bluebell Winter
Summary: Mildred wasn't the only one that went to Miss Cackles Academy. Her younger twin sister, Mirabell, tags along for the ride. Different as night and day, they both tackle the challenges that is thrown their way. How will the school handle the so-called Worst Witch and the Worst Witch's asthmatic twin sister? Season 1.
1. A Different World

A/N: I feel like Mildred needs a person in her life that can understand her and her predicament and someone who will always be there for her. So I thought of Mildred having a twin sister.

Also, her asthma won't go away by using magic, since it's not really tied to anything magical, like Beatrice's allergic reactions to cats.

The face-claim to Mirabell is Maddie Ziegler.

* * *

"_This place makes me feel alive.  
__I'd love to see a different world,  
__A place where you can't find me."_

A Different World - Korn (Ft. Corey Taylor)

* * *

Chapter 1: **A Different World**

* * *

When Mirabell Hubble walked into the kitchen/dining room in the flat that she shared with her older twin sister, Mildred, and her mother, Julie, she wasn't thinking that the day won't be different than any other day she had.

Mildred was sitting at the table with her water-colours spread out, her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail instead of their usual plaits. Mildred looked hard at work, painting something, and looking out at the sliding glass door that led to the balcony.

Mirabell was always jealous of her sister's artistic abilities. While Mildred can probably recreate M.C. Escher's _Ascending and Descending_ lithograph, Mirabell can't even draw a perfect circle.

While Mildred was great academically, Mirabell _excelled_ at academics, getting perfect marks without having to do much studying. Mirabell usually tried to help Mildred out, Mildred was just more artistically inclined. It wasn't to say that Mildred was a terrible student; she was good since she got decent marks, but Mildred's interests lay with art.

Mirabell leaned more towards music and puzzles, since she loved listening to music. She was learning how to play the double bass drum pedal. She also kept booklets of Sudoku and crossword puzzles with her.

Besides that, Mildred always preferred to have her hair up, sometimes in a ponytail or in plaits, while Mirabell always kept her brown hair down. Mildred always seemed to dress colourfully, like she was wearing a red shirt, blue overalls, a hand-knitted colourful cardigan, and colourful high-top trainers.

Mirabell wore dark blue jeans, and a black shirt that had Sixx:A.M on it and a smiley face that showed its teeth. She wore dark blue converse with pink shoelaces. The shoelaces were something that Mildred had asked her to use to brighten up Mirabell's dark look.

"Are you okay, Mira?" asked Mildred sounding concerned. "You're breathing very hard." She had turned round and was looking very concerned and worried. She got up and ran over to Mirabell. She reached in her pocket, took out an inhaler, shook it for a few seconds, uncapped it, and tried to cram the mouthpiece in Mirabell's mouth. Her hand was shaking, "Here. Breathe."

Mirabell took the inhaler and handed it back to Mildred. "I'm fine, Millie."

Mildred studied Mirabell and deemed her fine and took the inhaler back. "Okay. I just got really worried there."

Ever since Mirabell had that bad asthma attack when she was six, Mildred had taken to being very vigilant whenever Mirabell had trouble breathing and even carried an extra asthma inhaler round with her, just in case Mirabell forgot hers. There were times when she was younger that Mirabell had actually forgot hers and needed it. So, it wasn't that bad. Mildred was just doing her big sister duty of taking care of Mirabell.

The asthma attack occurred when one of their former neighbours had forgotten something on the stove and smoke somehow leaked right into their bedroom. Mirabell had woken up and was terrified that she could barely breathe. She didn't even _want_ to know how terrified Mildred had been feeling when she woke up to the smoke and Mirabell having trouble breathing.

Mirabell couldn't remember much of that night, but she remembered being terrified when she couldn't get air into her lungs and getting loaded into an ambulance.

"You can look at my painting of that castle," said Mildred, taking Mirabell's arm and leading her to the table.

Mirabell looked at the picture and then at the castle. It looked some birds were flying to it. "I think you got it perfectly. As always."

"And you're hair is messy. As always," Mildred said.

Mirabell had to laugh at that, because her hair was always messy, and then coughed at that. Mildred ran over, but Mirabell managed to get her breathing under control. "I'm fine. I'm getting better. The preventer is working."

"That's good," Mildred said. "Now, get out of my way. It's my turn to make breakfast for Mum."

"Okay," said Mirabell. "I'll be by the balcony, listening to the soothing sounds of _Iowa_, and doing Sudoku." She took a Sudoku booklet and pencilfrom a cupboard and went to the table. She sat down, put her feet up on another chair, connected her ear buds in her iPhone, and played some music. She opened the booklet to where she left off at.

At least Mildred wouldn't be able to hear Corey Taylor screaming about something. Mildred wasn't a fan of _Slipknot_, but Mirabell was. Mildred thought that Slipknot sounded like they were really upset about something, although she would admit that they had some good songs that she liked.

Mirabell must've been so engrossed in her book, that she was startled when she heard something clatter against the floor. She looked up and turned around to see Mildred staring out the balcony window with the tray of breakfast at her feet.

"What happened?" asked Mirabell as Mildred ran to the sliding glass door and put her hands against the glass.

"Girls?" called their mother as she ran into the kitchen. She looked to see that Mirabell was okay, which seemed to relax her a little.

"Mum," said Mildred turning around.

"Are you two all right?" asked Julie looking at her daughters again, but looked a bit more closely at Mirabell.

"Yes," said the twins.

"No," said Mildred.

Mirabell looked at the dropped breakfast and back at Mildred confused. Julie looked at Mirabell, "Mira?"

"I'm good," said Mirabell.

"I-I thought I saw…" started Mildred.

"Saw what?" asked Julie.

"Nothing," said Mildred shaking her head. She looked at the tray on the ground. "Sorry."

"Were you two making me breakfast in bed?" asked Julie, sounding touched at the thought.

Mirabell pointed at Mildred. "It was her turn, Mum."

"It was a lovely thought. I know that I've been working late all week, but you two don't have to worry about me," said Julie, pulling Mildred in a hug. She reached over and smoothed down Mirabell's hair. "You both know that I'm fine." She looked over at Mildred's painting. "Ooh, now that's good."

"It's not really," said Mildred.

"No, I like it," said Julie. "You paint what you see. That's what makes it interesting." She looked out the window, looking like she was a bit lost in a memory, and then looked down at Mildred's painting, then at Mirabell's iPhone, which was now playing _My Plague_ by Slipknot and the Sudoku booklet which was lying haphazardly from Mirabell turning around to see if Mildred was okay.

It must've been an interesting sight, like the walls of the kitchenette. There was Mildred's drawings pinned to the walls and tests from Mirabell that had a perfect score of 100 per cent.

It was testament to how different the Hubble twins were. While Mildred wore a colorful hand knitted cardigan over her clothes, Mirabell wore black hand knitted arm arm-warmers with the Slipknot 'S' on them in red yarn.

Julie looked at the mess on the floor. "I better clean that up."

"Oh, Mirabell and I got it," said Mildred quickly.

Mirabell nodded, "Yeah. It's no problem."

Julie kissed both of her daughters on the head and left.

Mirabell went to the tray that was now discarded and started picking up the fruit. Mildred walked over to Mirabell and picked up the cup.

"Do you think she sees that castle, too?" asked Mildred.

"I don't know," said Mirabell as she tossed the fruit in the cup. "It seemed like she was remembering something, though."

Mildred took off running to the balcony and Mirabell followed after her. They looked out at the sky to see two girls flying on broomsticks, with what looked like cloaks billowing behind them. One even looked like they were wearing a witch's hat!

Mirabell briefly wondered if their flat had some sort of gas leak, because there was no way that what she was seeing was real. She looked at Mildred, who was gaping at the sight. She looked at the girls on the broomsticks again.

"Look out!" a girl shouted.

_Who said that?_ Mirabell thought confused. The next thing she knew that she was knocked on the ground along with Mildred and someone else.

Mirabell groaned and managed to get her bearings back.

Mildred helped Mirabell up and the twins turned to see a round girl, with her hair in pigtails, squinting at them. The girl was holding a broomstick that looked like it came from the 1800s.

"Sorry," said the girl. It looked like she was still squinting, "Sorry, I've lost my glasses and couldn't see where I was going."

Mildred started, "You were…"

"Flying," finished Mirabell.

"On a broomstick," added Mildred.

"I know," said the girl, sounding completely nonchalant about it. "I passed my broomstick proficiency test, first time." She held up her finger for emphasis.

"Are you a…witch?" asked Mildred looking like she was grinning.

"I hope so," said the girl. She motioned towards the castle with her head, "As long as I can make it to the entrance exam in time."

"You have to take an entrance exam?" asked Mirabell. "Where do you have to take that at?"

The girl looked confused and pointed at the castle, "At Miss Cackle's Academy."

"Academy?" repeated Mildred.

"That castle's a school?" asked Mirabell looking back at the castle. It looked like it shrouded in fog.

"For witches?" questioned Mildred.

The girl looked confused, like she couldn't understand why they were asking questions. "Of course," she went to the balcony, and looked over the edge. "But I'll never get there without my glasses."

Mildred was staring at the castle, looking like she was getting an idea.

"Have either of you seen them?" asked the girl.

Mildred went to the edge and peered over the edge and said, "No."

"I haven't," said Mirabell. "We can help you find them, though."

"Yeah," said Mildred. They went into the apartment and Julie walked out, wearing regular clothes.

"Hi, girls," said Julie.

"Hi, Mum," said the twins.

"I'm going to work," said Julie. "I'll be home late. There's money on the coffee table for when you two get hungry. Be careful." Her eyes seemed to linger on Mirabell a little longer than necessary.

Mirabell knew that meant that Mildred has to make sure that Mirabell didn't have an asthma attack and felt guilty for it. She didn't like feeling like a burden to Mildred like that. Sure Mildred was the older twin and it was her duty to protect Mirabell, but Mirabell didn't have to enjoy burdening Mildred with her life. Mildred always reassured Mirabell that it was fine and that it was her duty to make sure that her little sister was okay. Again, Mirabell didn't like it.

"Yes, Mum," Mildred said.

Mirabell realized that her mother hadn't mentioned anything about the strange appearance of a third girl.

"Bye, girls," said Julie.

"Bye," said Mildred and Mirabell together as their mother left.

"Did you two draw these?" asked the witch, squinting at two drawings.

"She did," said Mirabell as she went to pause her music. "The tests are mine though. They're not impressive as the drawings."

"Oh," said the witch. "You've got talent."

"Thanks," Mildred said as they left the flat to go down to the courtyard.

* * *

And that was how Mirabell ended up watching Mildred and the witch crawl along the grass, looking for glasses.

"If they fell off before you landed, they can't be far," said Mildred as she patted the ground.

"How come your sister isn't on the ground with us?" asked Maud.

"She's asthmatic," said Mildred. "The grass has pollen in it that can trigger an asthma attack."

"Here's Jake," said Mirabell, backing up.

Mildred looked up, "Hi, Jake. What do you got there?"

The dog held something in his mouth and Mildred grabbed it. It was lens less glasses, which looked broken and dented.

"Oh, my glasses," cried Maud.

"Sorry about your glasses," said Mirabell.

"It's okay. It's just that my parents paid for extra flying lessons to help me get in," said the girl. She put them on and looked at the sky, at the other witches still heading to Miss Cackle's Academy. "I've let everyone down."

"No, you haven't," said Mildred. "Mira and I will help you." She looked at Mirabell, "Right?"

Mirabell nodded, "Of course."

"Mildred, Mirabell," said a woman. "You two all right, loves?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," said Mirabell.

"Did Jake cause you to have another asthma attack?" asked the woman looking worried.

"No," said Mirabell. "He's fine."

When Mirabell was nine, she was sitting under a tree with Mildred when Jake ran over and jumped in Mirabell's lap. Unfortunately, that caused a minor asthma attack and the woman still felt a bit guilty about it, even though Mirabell claimed that she didn't blame her.

"Except her glasses are broken," said Mildred.

The woman, Miss Netterbee, looked at Mirabell confused. "When did you start wearing glasses, Mirabell?"

Mildred looked confused and pointed at Maud with her thumb.

Mirabell blinked, "Oh, I'm just trying for that smart look. You know, how smart people wear glasses? I decided to try that out. I don't think I can make the look work anyway." She shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought she looked funny," said Mildred, reattaching Jake's leash. "It's best we get going. Bye." She handed the leash back to Miss Netterbee and she took off with the other two girls following after.

Mirabell founded it strange how her mother didn't seem to notice Maud and how Miss Netterbee assumed that Mirabell started wearing glasses.

"I don't get it," said Mirabell sitting down on the courtyard bench.

"Get what?" asked Maud.

"How our mum and Miss Netterbee didn't see you," said Mirabell.

"Yeah, why can't she see you?" prodded Mildred.

"It's just the broomstick," said Maud playing with her cloak now. "It's got protective spells to shield me from non-magical people."

That briefly confused Mirabell. Her and Mildred having magic? That was hilarious and she laughed at the thought. Maud and Mildred looked at her confused. "Mildred and I aren't magic. If I had magic, I would get rid of my asthma."

"But you two can _see_ me," countered Maud, looking confused.

Mildred was grinning again, "I know."

Maud scooted away from the twins, "Who _are_ you two?"

"I'm just…Mildred. Mildred Hubble, and that's Mirabell, my _twin_ sister," said Mildred. "Hi."

"Maud Spellbody," said Maud, scooting back over to Mildred. She grabbed Mildred's hand and put to her forehead and then bowed her head, "Well met, sister." She glanced at Mirabell, "Well met, sister." She released Mildred's hand.

Mildred looked at her hand in confusion and then at Maud. "Is that a witch thing?"

"Yeah, I've been practising," said Maud. "Oh, well. I can try again next year." She shrugged, like the thought of not getting to Miss Cackle's didn't bother her. It probably didn't bother her, but it would bother her parents if she didn't go to school, Mirabell figured.

"You have to go learn!"" exclaimed Mirabell. "School's important!"

"Yeah," said Mildred standing. "You're going to get in this year."

"But I can't fly without my glasses," said Maud sadly.

"You can, because we're going to be your eyes," said Mirabell.

"Yeah, you got us," said Mildred, grabbing Maud's hand and helping her stand up.

"You mean you both will come with me?" asked Maud sounding hopeful.

It was touching that someone wanted Mirabell to go with them. She was usually the one that no one wanted to be with, since she usually brought a book with her, or she sometimes used her drumsticks on a drum practise pad, and she usually talked about Slipknot, who no one heard of before. So she figured that made her to weird to be friends with for some reason.

"Of course," said Mildred, taking her phone out of her pocket. "Let me text our Mum first and then you can show us how to fly that thing."

With that, they took off running, although Maud had to double back to get her broomstick.

They ended up running around carrying the broomstick, trying to get their butts on it, which meant that they ended up falling down on the grass at times. Although that seemed to worry Mildred for a bit, but after the fourth try, they managed to sit on the broom and then the three were airborne.

* * *

A/N: I know that the broomsticks can carry two people, but just imagine it to be a bit bigger so three people can ride it.

And _Iowa_ is the first and angriest sounding album from Slipknot.


	2. A Watery Crash-Landing

Chapter 2: **A Watery Crash-Landing**

* * *

Drowning in the school's pond was not the way that Mirabell wanted to die. Luckily, she didn't die.

"Mildred! Mirabell! Where are you?" called Maud as she tried to stay afloat.

"Hold on! I'll save you!" shouted Mildred as she tried to swim towards Maud.

Mirabell stood up and noticed a woman wearing a witch's hat, blue clothes, and a necklace.

"Some believe that a true witch will float in water…" said the woman slowly. She looked like she couldn't believe that she got saddled with Mirabell, Mildred, and Maud. "Cause a sensible witch will stand up, first."

Mildred and Maud proceeded to stand up; they looked at each other and started laughing.

A frog croaked and Mirabell looked over to see a frog shaking its head. It made Maud and Mildred laugh even more.

"Girls," said the older witch. "Stop mocking your intellectual superiors and get out."

Mirabell didn't need to be told twice and got out of the pond.

Mirabell looked up at the woman, "Sorry."

The witch still looked disapproving. Mildred and Maud stood next to Mirabell.

The witch did a hand motion and Mirabell was surprised to feel her clothes drying up and she looked down at her clothes, to see that her clothes where dried.

"That was _amazing_," said Mirabell, giddy from seeing magic up close.

"She just used magic to get us dried," said Mildred.

Mirabell noticed how the woman gave her and Mildred a look.

"Ssh," Maud shushed them, putting a finger to her lips. Maud put her right arm behind her back and left hand on her forehead. "Well met." She bowed low and then looked up.

"I am Miss Hardbroom, Deputy Headmistress," said the woman. "And you are?"

"Maud Spellbody," said Maud grinning widely.

"Ah, yes," said Miss Hardbroom. "I remember your mother." Maud grinned widely. "What a shame for her."

_Excuse you?_ Thought Mirabell confused.

"It was my fault," said Mildred quickly.

"And mine," said Mirabell quickly.

Miss Hardbroom looked at Mildred and Mirabell. "And who…are you two?"

"Mildred," said Mildred. "Mildred Hubble."

"Mirabell Hubble," said Mirabell quickly.

Miss Hardbroom looked down at her clipboard, "You two are not down on my list."

"My name is spelled with two Ls and just one E, not two," said Mirabell quickly.

Miss Hardbroom looked at her clipboard, looking like she was looking more closely.

"They were down for Pentangles but my Mum said that this school is _way_ better and they should try here first," said Maud quickly.

Mildred and Mirabell both nodded, acting like they haven't heard the story for the first time.

"Well," said Miss Hardbroom, holding up her clipboard, "I suppose we should give you two a chance to redeem yourselves, Mildred…and Mirabell…Hubble." She wrote on the piece of paper.

Mirabell heard Mildred and Maud whispering to each other.

"Again, Miss Hardbroom, we're sorry for crash-landing in your pond," Mirabell said.

"Apology…accepted," said Miss Hardbroom. Mirabell had the feeling that her apology wasn't accepted. "You three should get on with the tour."

"What tour?" asked Mirabell, but Miss Hardbroom snapped her feelings.

There was a strange rushing feeling and then she was in a corridor with a group of other girls. There was one girl who looked older than them and wore what looked to be a black gymslip, a grey long-sleeved shirt, with a black and grey striped tie. She had a purple sash around her waist that was outlined in gold, and she wore purple tights.

She smiled, "Mildred, Maud, and Mirabell, this is Miss Cackle." She motioned to a woman wearing what Mirabell wasn't sure was a red or pink cardigan. It was hard to tell in the lighting.

Mirabell wondered how the girl knew their names given that they were just outside.

"I'm over here," said Miss Cackle.

"So sorry," said Maud. She held up her glasses, "I broke my glasses."

Miss Cackle walked over. "Let me see." Maud handed Miss Cackle the glass and she took them. She waved her hand in front of them twice and Maud's glasses were fixed looking brand new.

Mirabell caught her breath at the second display of magic.

Maud did the strange hand to forehead bow again. "Well met, Miss Cackle."

Miss Cackle bowed her head a little, "Well met, Maud." She turned to Mildred, "Well met, Mildred."

Mirabell was once again confused over how Miss Cackle knew their names again. Mildred put her right hand on her forehead, but she kept her other hand on her stomach. "Uh…" she bowed, "Well met." She clapped her hand over mouth.

Before Mirabell can ask something, Miss Cackle said, "Are you all right, my dear?"

Mildred shook her head, keeping her hand over her mouth, and ended up shouldering Mirabell out of the way, before going to the hallway that was adjacent to them.

She proceeded to get sick and Mirabell cringed.

"Disgusting…" a girl said from behind Mirabell.

Mirabell glared at the girl. Seriously? Acting as if they never got ill before?

"Leave her alone," said Maud. "She's…" she seemed like she was trying to come up with an excused, "Travel sick."

"Pathetic," said a blonde girl with a purple bow in her hair.

"What's pathetic is that bow in your hair," Mirabell snapped.

The blonde girl gave Mirabell a disgusted look.

Miss Cackle had taken Mildred aside before talking to her and handing her a sweet. Mildred popped the sweet in her mouth before walking over to the group. Mirabell patted Mildred on the shoulder. "I never doing that again."

Miss Cackle turned to Mirabell, "Sorry, my dear. Well met, Mirabell."

Mirabell placed her right hand on her forehead a little too hard and bowed a little too low, "It's okay and well met, Miss Cackle." She could've sworn she heard a snicker.

There was that unpleasant sensation again and they were in a different corridor. It turned out that the travelling was from the older girl.

"Gets easier, doesn't it?" the girl asked. "I'm Esmeralda, head of Year Three."

"I thought all the girls were on holiday," said a girl.

"It was, but I volunteered to help out Cackle and HB." said Esmeralda.

"What's HB?" questioned another girl.

"Miss Hardbroom," said Esmeralda. "Deputy Head. You'll soon get to know all about her."

"I rather not," muttered Mirabell. Apparently it wasn't quiet enough, because a few girls snickered.

"Uh, right," said Esmeralda and started to walk away, "This way." They started following after. "It's sort of a maze, but you'll get used to it. There are kitchens in the basement, which is why the porridge is always so cold."

"Why don't they just make food by magic?" asked Mildred.

"A witch can't live by magic alone," said the girl with the bow in her hair. She sounded condescending. She rattled off, "Witch's Code, rule number ninety-three, paragraph six, clause A."

Mirabell wondered if she usually sounded like that when she rattled off facts.

"All right, Ethel," said Esmeralda. "Um, magical food has no nutritional value. It's a shame, they taste a lot better than the slop they serve here."

Mirabell wasn't reassured by the word 'slop.'

"I can't believe she doesn't know the basic rules," ranted Ethel, obviously not bothering to lower her voice. "Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

"Such a shame _your_ mother didn't teach you kindness," Mirabell shot back.

"All right," said Esmeralda trying to break it up. "Let's get on with the tour."

Maud and Mildred grabbed onto Mirabell, trying to laugh silently as they continued the tour.

"Do I sound like her when I rattle off facts?" questioned Mirabell.

"No, you're less rude than her," said Mildred.

Mirabell wasn't sure how Ethel would react if she knew that she and Mildred weren't magical at all. What was she even doing there? Why was she going to take an entrance exam when she doesn't even know magic? What would happen when HB and Cackle discover that she's not a witch? Would they erase her memory of the event?

They walked in a room where they were cauldron with green potion on tables.

"This is the Potions' Lab," said Esmeralda.

"What are these? Magic spells?" asked Mildred.

"What do they do?" asked Maud taking a vial off a shelf and looking at it.

"The second years were making Invisibility Elixirs, last term," explained Esmeralda.

"What's in the cauldrons?" asked Mirabell. "And why is it green?"

"Let's find out," said Esmeralda. She went over to a cauldron and dipped her pinky into it. She turned green and she grimaced, "Not enough slug-eggs." The colour wore off and the tour continued.

They past a room that had a strange symbol on it, "What's in there?" a girl asked.

"It's the kitten room," said Esmeralda.

"Kittens!" exclaimed Mildred, perking up.

Mirabell almost whimpered.

"Cats are assigning you one. You work together with your cat all the way through the school," explained Esmeralda.

"We're not allowed pets in our flat," said Mildred. "And Mirabell might get an asthma attack."

Ethel turned around, looking annoyed. "A cat is not a pet, it's a familiar. An ancient tool of the craft."

Mirabell rolled her eyes. This girl was beginning to get on her nerves. Not everyone in the group had to know everything in the world.

"Can we see the kittens?" asked a girl.

Esmeralda looked at her watch, "Um…maybe later. Your exam starts in ten minutes in the Great Hall. This way."

Mildred and Mirabell stayed behind as the rest of the girls started heading away.

"Come on Mildred and Mirabell," said Maud.

"We can't pass a witch exam," said Mildred.

Mirabell nodded, "Yeah, we're not—"

"Ssh," shushed Maud. She walked over and grabbed Mirabell and Mildred's arms. They started walking and Mirabell heard a meow.

"Let's talk in here," said Maud, motioning to the kitten room.

"My asthma," said Mirabell.

"You don't have to hold one," said Mildred.

"If you both get picked, you get a cat," said Maud.

"I can't have a pet," said Mirabell, looking at the cats sadly. "Animal dandruff and all."

"But two kittens don't make us witches," said Mildred sadly as she picked up a cat.

"You both saw me on a broomstick. You both must have some magic in your family," said Maud.

Mirabell grabbed a lock of her hair. "We both don't. We never really knew that magic existed until today. The only thing that comes to it is fantasy books that deal with magic."

"You lived your whole life without magic?" asked Maud.

Mildred and Mirabell looked at each other and said, "Yes."

"Everyone does," said Mildred.

"Well, expect for people like Ethel who knows a lot apparently," said Mirabell.

"Well, you must've noticed something," said Maud. "You both seem naturally crafty. Have any of you experienced something you can't explain?"

Mirabell had to think about it, "Maybe, but we can't remember if we did or not."

"You see, you both could at least try the exam," said Maud.

"I suppose," said Mirabell. "I would like to see if I can do it."

"There you go," said Maud. "Mirabell is will to give it, how about you Mildred?"

"Wasn't there a kitten on that pillow?" asked Mildred, pointing at an empty pillow.

"Is the door—?" Mirabell started and looked at the door, which was ajar.

They ran out of the door.

"Okay, let's think about this," said Maud, as if the twins were panicking. "If you were a kitten where would you be at?"

"Around me to torture me with their animal dandruff," said Mirabell.

Mildred looked down at Mirabell's ankles, but no kitten was there. She said, "where the food is at."

"The kitchens," said Maud. "That way." She pointed in another direction while Mildred pointed in the opposite direction, while saying "that way." The two girls split up and Mirabell stayed put. Mildred came back around the corner and grabbed Mirabell's arm, leading her to the kitchens.

They walked down the stairs to the door to the kitchen. Mirabell noticed there were glass panes on the door and she crouched down. She looked through it to see a witch standing at a tray with food on it. Mildred and Maud looked through it too. The witch walked away and Mildred opened the door and they walked in, trying to be silent.

Maud went to the food and grabbed a roll. She licked it and made a face.

"Too sweet?" whispered Mirabell.

"Cold," whispered Maud and put it back.

It was cold in the kitchens and Mirabell pulled at her arm warmers glad that she wore them.

They made it to a counter top when they heard, "Oi! No girls allowed in my kitchens."

"I'm sorry," said Mildred.

Maud started, "We were just—"

"Looking for a kitten," finished Mildred.

The witch made a face and nodded, although Mirabell was sure that the witch didn't buy it.

There was a meow.

"I see it," said Mirabell pointing to another counter with fruits and vegetables.

"Oh, yeah," said Maud. Mildred and Maud went for the cat.

"All right, you got it, now get out," ordered the witch. At least she seemed nicer than HB.

"Sorry for disturbing your kitchens," called Mirabell as the witch went through another door.

They started to head for a door when Miss Cackle suddenly appeared. They froze in their spot and Mirabell noticed something was wrong, because Miss Cackle wasn't wearing glasses and was wearing black clothes. Mirabell felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Miss Cackle…" started Maud.

"What are you girls doing in here?" asked Miss Cackle.

"Why did you change your clothes and ditch your glasses?" asked Mirabell feeling nervous.

Mildred elbowed her.

When Mirabell usually got in trouble by her teachers, she lost the filter to her mouth due to nerves.

Another Miss Cackle, this time the one that Mirabell remembered appeared.

_Twins, duh,_ thought Mirabell feeling foolish swallowing thickly. She did a slight cough.

"Agatha," said Miss Cackle.

"Well met, sister," said Agatha bowing a little.

"Well met, Agatha," said Miss Cackle. "To which do we owe this…unexpected surprise."

"I'm writing a piece about school for the witching academy website," said Agatha. "What are you doing in here?"

"These three girls were missing," said Miss Cackle, pointing at the three girls. "Miss Hardbroom wanted to disqualify you. I had to use a Finding Spell to track you down." The cat meowed. "And is that one of the school kittens?"

Mildred nodded, "He escaped."

Miss Cackle smiled and did a slight pushing movement with her hand, opening it. The cat disappeared.

"He's back where he belongs," said Miss Cackle. She noticed Mirabell, who was breathing heavily. "Are you all right, dear?"

Mirabell took out her inhaler, shook it, and uncapped it. She did a few puffs, before finally relaxing.

"Sorry, it's my asthma," said Mirabell, putting her inhaler away. "It's cold done here." She heard a weird sound and looked at Mildred, who had her hand to her forehead.

"Of course," said Mildred. "I should've known that it would flair up."

"Get to the exam room," said Miss Cackle, frowning slightly as she looked at Mirabell.

They nodded, and went to leave. Mildred and Maud bumped into each other along the way, but they hurried out of the kitchens.

They went down the hallway, but Miss Cackle was there, "In here, you three."

They went into the Great Hall, were there desks line up in rows, along with gilded chairs, that looked like they didn't belong.

"Finally," said HB.

A teacher, wearing a black dress walked down the middle of the aisle.

She pointed at Mildred, "You go there." She pointed at an empty desk.

Mirabell felt embarrassed and panicky. She was going to take a test and she didn't even know the subject.

"You, go there," said the teacher pointing at Maud and a different desk. "And you, go there." She pointed to a desk that was in the middle of a red-head and a blonde.

Mirabell went to sit down. She looked down at the packet and a pen, feeling wrong inside. She didn't know anything about magic.

She glanced at Mildred, who was writing, before she placed her fist to the side of her head, looking stumped. Mirabell wrote her name on the packet and opened it. She looked at the first page and the questions. What was Maud thinking? She and Mildred weren't going to be allowed in the school. What was she thinking, agreeing to this stupid idea? She had the idea of getting up, announcing that she wasn't magical at all, allow her memories to get wiped, and going back home.

"Are you having another asthma attack, dear?" asked Miss Cackle.

"No," whispered Mirabell. "Just thinking about the question and looking for context clues." That was something that her teacher had always told them, _"If you don't know the answer, look for context clues."_ Would that apply to magic exams?

"Yes, but do what you know," whispered Miss Cackle. She smiled and went on.

She supposed that the good thing was that at least she had Mildred to go through it with. They both fail? At least they would fail together.

"Take charge, Hecate," she heard Miss Cackle say. "I have to talk to my sister."

Mirabell had the feeling that HB would rather see her and Mildred fail, at the rate that she and Mildred were going, anyway.


	3. The Practical Exam

A/N: The face-claim for Scarlett Indigo is Kylie Rogers.

The face-claim for Clarity Charmcaster is Sadie Sink.

* * *

Chapter 3: **The Practical Exam**

* * *

"Times up, girls, pens down," said HB. The pen that Mirabell was holding was pulled from her hand by an unseen force and she knew that it was by magic.

Mirabell tossed the cover over her packet and handed it to the witch with the plait in her hair.

Mirabell looked down when she felt the witch look at her.

"This is some…variety of a joke," said HB.

And Mirabell knew that HB had gotten Mildred's exam and she knew her sister had drawn all over it.

Sometimes Mirabell wished that Mildred would take academics a bit more seriously and then felt guilty for thinking that.

"Miss Cackle said to focus on things that I can do," said Mildred. "And art is my best subject."

"I'll give you one per cent and only because you spelled your own name correctly," said HB.

Mirabell grabbed the edges of her chair and fumed silently as girls giggled over what HB said. She thought, _and I give you negative one million per cent for your foul attitude._

She was sure that that was what Slipknot meant with their song _People = Shit_.

Mirabell heard a slam and then someone running. She glanced up and saw Mildred running. Mirabell got up and went after Mildred, but they were intercepted by Miss Cackle.

"And where are you two going?" asked Miss Cackle.

"I'm going home," said Mildred, sounding near tears.

"And I'm going with her," said Mirabell. She wasn't sure how Mildred would fare leaving Miss Cackles and going through the wood to get back home, but she wasn't going to let her sister meet a possible terrible fate out there. Although maybe Miss Cackle would use a Transfer Spell and send them home.

"But the Selection isn't over yet," said Miss Cackle. "There's still the practical test to go."

Mildred looked terrified, not that Mirabell blamed her. This day would never be over yet.

* * *

They ended up in the Potions Lab. Mirabell was in between the blonde and red-head she had sat in between at the written exam.

There was a teacher, Miss Bat, speaking, "Before we begin, Miss Hardbroom has the results of your written papers."

As if on cue, HB walked in, with Esmeralda holding onto their exams. Esmeralda looked like she was going to be sick.

"Some of your papers were utterly abominable," said HB. "And those were the better ones." She wiggled her fingers and Mirabell watched as the stack of paper's in Esmerelda's hands vanished one by one. She felt sick, knowing that she probably had the worst grade, probably a one per cent like Mildred. It was sickening, knowing she failed a test for once in her life.

Her exam landed right in front of her and she looked at it. In a circle she somehow managed to snag a two per cent, which still had 'fail' written underneath. Maybe she shouldn't have written drum music notes in the margins.

Mildred looked at her exam and she turned to look inquiringly at Mirabell. Mirabell held up two fingers, letting her know what she had. Mildred turned around to look at her packet.

Mirabell tapped a kick music note next to her name and could sworn she heard a drum beat and the note lighting up briefly.

"Although there was one chink of light in the howling void," said HB.

She could've sworn she heard the red-head next to her groan a little and mutter, "Ethel."

"A perfect one hundred per cent," said HB.

"Just say Ethel, already," whispered the blonde. Mirabell looked at the blonde's packet to see "Scarlett Indigo" written on it and a fifty per cent on it. Mirabell looked at the red-head to see "Clarity Charmcaster" written on it and fifty-two per cent on it.

"Ethel Hollow," said HB.

"Knew it," muttered Scarlett.

"Of course," whispered Clarity.

"Bloody teacher's pet," whispered Mirabell. She realised that maybe that's why the other students always called her that when she got excellent marks at school.

The two girls snorted.

"Have equaled the school record," said HB.

"Equaled?" asked Ethel.

"Your sister had always scored one hundred per cent in her written exam," said Miss Cackle.

Mirabell was sure that Mildred knew how that felt.

"And only scored ninety-eight per cent in the practical," said HB.

Mirabell hoped that she could do better in the practical.

"A bunch of show offs," muttered Clarity.

"Candidates," said Miss Cackle, "Choose your spells."

"Oh, my god," whispered Mirabell as she opened up the book next to the cauldron.

"Just go to level one," whispered Scarlett. "You just have to ace it, that's all. You don't have to go for the hard ones, where you get more marks."

"You will complete the entire transformation, including scales and internal combustion," said HB to Ethel.

Ethel had said something about dragons, which made Clarity pretend to gag and Mirabell smiled at that.

Mirabell stopped when she noticed a Starry Night Sky potion, which briefly turned any ceiling into a night sky, which looked easy to make. It was supposed to turn a nice midnight blue colour when done and left to simmer for four minutes. She read the instructions and ingredients carefully, before grabbing a goblet and going to get the ingredients.

"Four Blueleaves," she muttered and Miss Bat pointed at the bright blue plant. "Thanks." She grabbed a crescent moon shaped stone and looked at it. "Moonstone?" She looked at Miss Bat who nodded slightly. "Two fireflies…" she grabbed two dead fireflies. "Poor things…" She looked at the table, "Nightshade petal and berry…" she grabbed a petal and a berry. "Starfish…" She grabbed a starfish. "Pondweed gathered at midnight…" She wasn't sure what the difference was between pondweed and pondweed that was gathered at midnight.

Someone cleared their throat and Mirabell turned to look at Miss Bat who pointed at a bucket and Mirabell smiled her thanks and went to gather some pondweed. "And foxglove, preferably light purple…" She grabbed a foxglove bulb.

She headed back to her cauldron and got to work.

* * *

She added the moonstone last as she stirred the potion, which turned a midnight blue colour. At least, she thought it was a midnight blue colour, she wasn't the artist.

"Does it look midnight blue to you?" asked Mirabell.

"It looks fine," said Clarity.

Mirabell went over to Mildred, who was taste testing her potion. Mildred looked at Mirabell, "Yes, Mira?"

Mirabell pointed at her cauldron, "Does that look midnight blue to you?"

Mildred looked over and nodded, "Yeah. It looks on point."

"Mildred and Mirabell, did my potion work?" asked Maud.

Mirabell looked at Maud closely. "I can't tell. Can you, Millie?"

"What was your potion?" asked Mildred.

"To make me taller," said Maud. As if on cue, Maud suddenly shot upwards.

Mildred and Mirabell grinned, before Mirabell headed to her cauldron, which looked like it was bubbling. She was suddenly worried and looked at the book again, which said that the potion was supposed to do that.

"I'm flying!" exclaimed Mildred and Mirabell turned to see what was going on. Sure enough, Mildred was flying and Maud was still tall.

"Not a bad effort," said HB returning, looking like she might be a little ill. She held out her hands and the two girls were back to their normal selves.

Mirabell looked at her potion, which shot out a few white sparks, startling her. HB seemed to be watching her closely, probably hoping to fail her.

More sparks flew out and met in midair, creating a larger spark, which shot to the ceiling. There were a few gasps and Mirabell stared a black mass, which looked like a storm cloud, covered the ceiling, turning it black as it moved down the ceiling, engulfing it with a midnight blue colour. White flecks, that she supposed was the stars, started appearing in the makeshift sky.

HB didn't look all that impressed as she spoke, "Not to terrible." She waved her hand and the sky disappeared.

"It's working," said Ethel. "I can feel it." She walked away from her terrible. "Dragon fire in my belly, Dragon blood in my veins, I want to…I need to…" She did a slight roar, before she shrank down, turning into a worm. Mirabell leaned over her table to get a closer look.

"Ethie…" Esmeralda called out, heading over to Ethel and crouching down to pick her up. "Miss Cackle.

"Oh, dear," said Miss Cackle.

"What is it?" asked Miss Bat.

HB said something, and said, "A distant vulgar relation to a noble dragon."

"It's a common beginner's error," said Miss Cackle. "Let's get you back on your feet, shall we?" Esmeralda set Ethel back on the ground. Ethel appeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Its sabotage," said Ethel, but there was a strange gibberish to her voice. "That's what it is. Someone messed with my potion and I demand an inquiry."

"There's no mystery about it," said HB. "I've seen this many times before. You simply didn't add pondweed."

"I didn't," said Ethel. "I measured the right amount."

"She's right," said Mildred. "It was me. I did it." Mirabell looked at Mildred in surprise.

HB looked at Mildred.

* * *

Mirabell and Maud walked in the headmistress's office. Mirabell heard Ethel saying, "She doesn't even belong. She and her sister aren't from a witching family."

Maud knocked on the door and walked in.

"What do you want?" asked HB.

"Um, hi, I just wanted to say, please don't blame Mildred. I told her to take the pondweed," said Maud. "It's all my fault. It was me."

Even Mirabell was impressed with that lie.

"The point is," started Ethel. "It wasn't my fault. I will do the test again; I will get it right this time."

"Sorry, Ethel, but you really should've doubled checked your own ingredients," said Miss Cackle. She said something that Mirabell couldn't hear, "But don't worry. You scored enough with your written exam; you've scrapped enough to pass."

"And you," said Miss Cackle, "And you too, Mirabell…"

Mirabell walked in, feeling sheepish. She stood next to Mildred.

"You two really have no Craft in your family?" asked Miss Cackle.

Mildred and Mirabell both shook their heads.

"But my potion worked, I actually flew!" exclaimed Mildred.

"_You_ interfered with another witch in the course of lawful spell-casting," said HB.

"That's an automatic fail," said Ethel smugly.

"Not per cent," said HB, conjuring a clipboard and pen in her hands.

"But what about my potion?" asked Mirabell. "I turned the ceiling into a night sky."

Ethel said, "You were with two witches; I wouldn't be surprised if you got them to do your work for you."

"My sister doesn't cheat!" snapped Mildred.

"Mirabell did her own work," said Miss Cackle. "Miss Bat was watching."

"Not per cent?" asked Mildred.

"At least it makes your written result look good," said Ethel.

"That's not fair," said Maud.

HB didn't look too thrilled over that, "Are you questioning the code?"

"Yes," said Maud. "Mildred and Mirabell's family may not be magical, but they are. You just can't turn the twins down, especially not Mildred, over one mistake."

"Witches work with the fundamental forces of nature," said Miss Cackle, "Our magic is used with utmost caution. I'm afraid that a real witch will know that."

"Now you, Mirabell, and Ethel will have to meet up in the Potions Lab to join the rest of the first-years," said Miss Cackle.

"Wait? Me?" asked Mirabell confused.

"Your practical exam scored enough marks to scrap by a pass, too," said Miss Cackles.

HB really didn't look happy, but Mirabell couldn't tell, since she always looked disapprovingly or stoic.

Mildred reached over and grabbed Mirabell's hand, "Congratulations."

"Do you really want Mirabell to be here?" asked Ethel. "A girl who's shirt that doesn't even have six spelled correctly? A girl who's not from a witching family and whose sister sabotaged me?"

"Her shirt's spelling is entire irrelevant," said Miss Cackle.

"It's a band," said Mirabell confused. "The bassist is a man named Nikki Sixx, two Xs, the guitarist is DJ Ashba, hence the A, and the lead singer is James Michael, hence the M."

"Anyway, Mirabell did pass and her sister's action does not speak of her character," said Miss Cackle.

"I have to respectfully decline to join," said Mirabell.

Miss Cackle looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Mildred and I are a package deal," said Mirabell. "We came into this world together and it only makes sense for us to _be_ together. Where she goes, I go. Where I go, she goes. So, if she can't go here, I won't attend. That's how it's going to be."

Even HB looked a little bit taken aback.

"Just gives us one second," said Mildred. She grabbed Mirabell's shoulders and led her away. "Mira, what are you doing?" she hissed at Mirabell.

"I can't go here without you," said Mirabell.

Mildred pointed out, "Yes, you can. You go to drumming lessons without me."

"Yes, because that's a hobby," said Mirabell. "It'll be cruel, going to learn how to be a witch without you, while you're at home with Mum, knowing that you can't be a part of the experience. Would you join if our positions were reversed?"

"Yes," said Mildred quickly. Mirabell wasn't sure what to say to that. "No."

"There you go," said Mirabell. "That's why I can't attend. It'll be no fun without you."

They went back to Ethel and Maud.

Maud looked a bit hopeful and Mirabell shook her head sadly, feeling bad for destroying Maud's hope. Maud deflated.

"Sorry," whispered Mirabell. She really was sorry, but to her, family came first.


	4. The Plot To Rule the School

Chapter 4: **The Plot To Rule the School**

* * *

After a tearful goodbye that Mildred and Maud had, they had to leave. Mirabell and Mildred ended up having to leave, after HB said, "Are you two still here, Mildred and Mirabell Hubble?"

So, that was how they ended up walking down a hallway together in silence.

"This really sucks," muttered Mirabell.

"I'm sure there's going to be tests that you might fail sometime down the road," said Mildred. She was joking and Mirabell knew that.

"I just wonder if this is how others feel when I do well," said Mirabell. She grimaced, "Especially with _Ethel_."

"You just met yourself," said Mildred. "And you loathe her. You hate yourself!" She gave a small smile.

Mirabell nodded, "I suppose. Remind me not to do so well this term."

"Okay," said Mildred. She sounded upset.

"Us not going here is for the best," said Mirabell. "We can't do magic and the potions test didn't require _any_ spells…If we did get in, we'll just being the biggest jokes of the school anyway."

"Mira…please don't consider being a therapist as an alternative career. You're terrible at cheering people up," Mildred said.

Mirabell nodded, "Noted."

They went through a door and there was a chattering sound.

Mirabell jumped back. In a shrill voice, she said, "Oh, my god! Was that a rat?" She _hated_ rats. Rats were filled with diseases and insects. They caused illnesses! And they were _ugly_.

Mildred rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, those are bats."

They turned around and Mirabell shrieked when a woman asked, "Are you two all right?"

It was Miss Cackle.

"Oh, sorry," said Mirabell flinching. She didn't do well with people sneaking up on her.

"I don't do good with the dark," said Mildred.

"A witch who's afraid of the dark?" asked Miss Cackle incredulously.

"I'm not a witch," said Mildred. "I made a fool of myself in front of everyone." She paused and added, "Twice."

Mirabell grabbed Mildred's hand and gave it a squeeze. It was as much comfort that she could give at the moment.

"My poor dear." said Miss Cackle, "How dreadfully humiliating for you. You must be so disappointed. But that's not the worst of it. Your sister got in while you didn't. And you didn't just let yourself down. You hurt everyone who cares about you."

"She didn't hurt me," said Mirabell confused.

"And Maud really wanted us to get in," said Mildred, as if she didn't hear Mirabell.

"There, there," said Miss Cackle handing Mildred a handkerchief. "Maud'll get over it. She'll make other friends who won't fail her, like you both did."

Mirabell felt like Miss Cackle had just sucker-punched her. That was just a rude thing to say. Mirabell felt like it would've been a lot kinder if Miss Cackle had actually slapped her in the face instead of saying that.

Mildred ended up crying a little bit more and wiping her eyes on the handkerchief.

"It's all right," said Miss Cackle placing her hand on Mildred's shoulder. "Let it all out."

Mildred wiped her eyes once more and lowered the handkerchief.

"Feeling better?" asked Miss Cackle.

"Not really. No," said Mildred. "Can I have a lemon drop, please?"

"Lemon drop?" questioned Miss Cackle sounding confused and plucked the handkerchief from Mildred's hand and started walking away.

"But—I—I—" stuttered Mildred as Miss Cackle left them alone in the corridor.

Mirabell was bewildered by the entire encounter.

"I think her comforting skills are worse than yours," said Mildred.

"I suppose," said Mirabell still feeling bewildered.

"Let's get out of here," said Mildred as they started walking again.

* * *

Somehow they ended up near the kitchens. Mildred and Mirabell were staring over the corner into the kitchens.

"Much better," said Miss Cackle who was really Agatha.

They watched as Agatha went to the soup pot.

"Before the clock strikes the hour, the school should be within my power. Nettles picked by fool moon's beam, scum skimmed by a stagnant stream, mandrake root hearing its scream, and tears of a young witch who lost her dream," said Agatha as she stood in front of the soup pot.

Mildred pushed Mirabell backwards so she can get in front of her and they hurried up the stairs to get out of the kitchens. Mildred was a lot more faster than Mirabell, so to her it made sense that Mildred had ran for the Great Hall.

Mirabell followed Mildred a little to far behind right to the Great Hall. Mildred threw open the doors, saying, "Miss Cackle…"

HB was suddenly right in of the twins. HB said, "Miss Cackle is speaking."

Mirabell couldn't hear what was being said because HB and Miss Cackle were speaking at once. It didn't help when Maud turned around and said, "Mildred? Mirabell? What's wrong?"

"Sit down, Maud," hissed HB. "As for you, I'm sick of your lies."

"It's true," said Mildred urgently.

HB did a hand motion and Mildred vanished. Mirabell looked at HB and crossed her arms, "she did tell the truth—"

"Eventually," Mirabell finished. She was standing in front of the entrance to the castle. She groaned and turned around to find Mildred hitting the door, shouting for Miss Cackle, HB, and Maud.

Mirabell ran over and grabbed at Mildred's shoulders, "Stop. They can't hear you."

Mildred slumped against the door. "You're right. Let's go." They started walking again.

Mirabell was trying to figure out how to get back home. It would most likely take a day or so just to get back and that was without her asthma acting up.

"There has to be another way to get in," said Mildred. "Esmeralda said something about a basement."

"I'm more worried about Mum reacting if we don't get home at the end of the day," said Mirabell.

They ended up at the pond and sat down. Mirabell kept her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She tapped her fingers against her right shin.

"We tried to save them," said Mildred again. "But they didn't listen. Whatever Agatha has planned, they deserve it."

"Everyone except Maud," said Mirabell.

"They're just a bunch of evil old witches," said Mildred.

"Except for Maud," said Mirabell.

"Who had gotten us into this mess," said Mildred. "Besides, there's nothing we can do to stop Agatha anyway."

A frog croaked and they looked at it. The frog hopped off and seemed to point at a cat's head-shaped plant with its body. Mirabell noticed that it even looked like it had the four pointy teeth on it.

"The common cat-trap flower…" started Mildred sounding a little confused. She turned to look back at the school, "from the potions lab. But I can't do magic."

The frog croaked again, which Mirabell took as it asking if she can do magic.

"Neither can I," said Mirabell. To Mildred, she said, "But your potion worked, so there should be a little bit of magic in you. You can remake the potion and maybe it might work for you. What's the worst that can happen?"

"It won't work?" replied Mildred.

Mirabell almost scoffed, "Millie, I thought I was the cynical twin."

"You rubbed off on me, Mira," said Mildred.

At that, Mirabell scoffed, "Yeah, right. I think you'd rather have a different sister than be cynical like me."

"You're _not_ that cynical," said Mildred.

Mirabell gasped at that. Try as she might, Mirabell wasn't _that_ cynical like she wanted to be. "All right, you got me on that."

The frog croaked and Mirabell realised that they really should really get started on making the levitation potion. "Oh, right. Let's go."


	5. Mildred Saves The School

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates and I'm sorry that this chapter is the one short side.

* * *

Chapter 5: **Mildred Saves The School**

* * *

Mildred and Mirabell were both looking down at the plant pot, filled with the potion. "Does that look right to you?" asked Mildred.

"I think it does," said Mirabell. She looked at the frog who was nodding. "All right then…"

"Wish me luck, you two," said Mildred.

"Good luck," said Mirabell and the frog croaked. "Remember, in thirty minutes I'm going in."

Mildred nodded and crouched down. She cupped her hands, dipped it in the potion, and then drank it. She dropped the rest and stood up.

Mirabell waited and then nothing happened.

Mildred turned to look at Mirabell and the frog, "But I tried."

Mirabell felt defeated. So they didn't have magic after all. Suddenly Mildred took off flying in the air.

Mirabell can hear Mildred screaming and she instantly felt worry over it. She tried not to think of any worst case scenarios, because that would just bring her more anxiety.

* * *

She didn't have to wait thirty minutes. She was sitting on the grass when suddenly she was suddenly in a chair right next to Mildred.

"Mira!" Mildred called happily and hugged Mirabell.

Mirabell wasn't sure what was going on. "Millie?" She asked confused, hugging her back.

"Anyway, as for you two, I'm going to have to summon your parent or guardian," said Miss Cackle.

Mirabell instantly felt guilty for not giving their mother a thought. She figured that she was having so much fun that she hadn't been able to think about how their mother must've felt.

Miss Cackle held up her hand and their mother materialized in the room. She looked frozen in place and was holding a toilet brush and wearing yellow rubber gloves.

"Mum!" called the twins. Mildred stood up.

"Mildred, Mirabell," said Julie. She turned and gasped when she saw HB and Miss Cackle.

Julie looked at her daughters and lowered her voice to a whisper, "I was just cleaning the toilet."

Mirabell looked at Mildred and her mother, before looking at HB and Miss Cackle, who both looked embarrassed.

Mirabell frowned, she was sure that Julie said she was going to work late. "I thought you were going to be working late again."

"I was, but I got told that I wasn't needed," said Julie. She looked around, "What am I doing here? How did I get here?"

Mirabell looked at Mildred, who looked at her, and then Mirabell looked at their mother. She got up and went to Julie's side. She said, "Sit down, Mum, we have a lot to tell you."

Julie looked at Mirabell, Mildred, and then at HB and Miss Cackle. Mirabell led her mother to the chair and had her sit down.

* * *

Mildred and Miss Cackle had launched into the story of what happened, including Mildred saving the school from Agatha.

"Magic is real?" asked Julie slowly.

"That is correct," said Miss Cackle.

Jule started, "I-I can't…I just can't—"

"It's okay, Mum," said Mildred.

"If you need more proof, I'll happily turn you into a pumpkin," said HB.

Mirabell wasn't sure if she was joking or not. She looked at HB.

"Hecate," whispered Miss Cackle.

"So you're magic, all the teachers are magic, and the girls learn magic," said Julie.

"I see where your twins get their quick wits, Mistress Hubble," said HB.

It took Mirabell a few seconds to realise that HB just insulted her and her family. She frowned, "Hey."

Julie started taking her rubber gloves off. "All right, Mrs I'm-So-Magical, if you think you're so much better than me, how about conjuring up some manners?"

"Did you even realise your girls had applied for a place here?" Miss Cackle cut in. "And that Mirabell had gotten accepted?"

"No, I had no idea," said Julie looking at Mildred and then at Mirabell. "Can we talk in private please?"

"Of course," said Miss Cackle, holding her hand up.

They were suddenly standing in front of the school pond again. Mirabell was glad that they didn't fall in it, again.

"How could you two do this? Without even asking?" asked Julie.

"Sorry, Mum," said Mirabell.

"Well, I didn't mean to," said Mildred. "It sort of happened."

"I was bribed on an exam," said Mirabell.

"Saint Joseph's is just down the road," said Julie. "They have a computer lab."

"Well, they haven't got magic," said Mildred. "Or Maud."

"They don't have buses, how would you get up here everyday?" asked Julie.

Mirabell felt awkward and even guiltier. Mildred looked at the ground.

"Well, it's a boarding school," Mirabell said. She could see the heartbreak on her mother's face at that and she felt worse.

"It's a stupid idea," said Mildred. "I'll come home and go to Saint Joseph's…whatever you want."

Mirabell nodded, "Me too. Besides, I'm sure we can't afford this place anyway."

"All I want is for you two to be happy," said Julie. "Will you two be happy coming here?"

Mildred said, "I don't know. I have to try, if they let me."

"Me too," said Mirabell, "If they allow Mildred to come back in."

"They have to, Mildred saved their whole school," said Julie.

"I did, didn't I?" said Mildred like she just realised it.

"Yes, you did, and don't you forget it," said Julie. "They'll be lucky to have you." She looked proud, "So am I." She pulled Mildred into a hug.

"And I'm lucky to have you as a big sister, Millie," said Mirabell.

Julie reached over and smoothed Mirabell's hair.

* * *

Mildred had gone away to give the other first years the good news that she and her sister were allowed in, well, Mildred was in for a trial basis. Miss Cackle had wanted Mirabell to stay behind to take about her asthma, while Julie looked over the prospectus uniform and reading list.

"Right," said Julie.

"And now, Mirabell," said Miss Cackle, "About your asthma…"

"I carry an inhaler with me at all times," said Mirabell quickly. "Mildred also carries an extra one with her."

"I can send Mirabell her asthma medication," Julie cut in.

"With your asthma, I'm afraid that you won't be allowed a familiar," said Miss Cackle frowning slightly.

Mirabell shrugged, "I guess I'm fine without one."

"I'm afraid you'll need one," said Miss Cackle. "They're an essential part of your education."

"I guess we can bend the witch's code and give her a familiar that's not traditional," said HB.

"I can talk to the board and see what they can do," said Miss Cackle. She looked at Mirabell. "Which animal do you want?"

"Oh, I always wanted a pet hedgehog," said Mirabell.

Miss Cackle nodded and wrote it down, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Miss Cackle," said Mirabell.

"You are certainly most welcome, Mirabell," said Miss Cackle with a small smile.

Mirabell smiled back, happy and a bit surprised to be attending the academy.


End file.
